


yoo better focus on me

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Public Transportation, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: о нестандартных методах избавления от стресса
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 6





	yoo better focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> kpop bingo 2019

Не нужно быть крутым и дипломированным психотерапевтом, чтобы определить запредельный уровень стресса Кихёна. Если сравнивать уровень стресса со зданиями, то с высоты стресса Кихёна можно прыгнуть, пролететь достаточно долго, несколько раз передумать, но всё же убиться в самом конце, превратившись в жалкую лепёшку. И если поначалу это очень беспокоило Минхёка и он старался помочь в силу своих возможностей, то со временем как-то даже немного расслабился и полностью принял эту его особенность.

Конечно же, Минхёк понимает, что любое нарушение психики — последствие чего-то очень серьёзного и это нужно лечить, но просто в случае с Кихёном в этом нет особой необходимости. Стресс уже давно прирос к Кихёну, а Кихён породнился со своим стрессом и даже немного научился им управлять, превратив его скорее в черту характера.

Поэтому даже сейчас, когда Кихён на него накричал за то, что сам опоздал на пятнадцать минут и всё кончено, и они больше никогда не доедут до места работы, их обязательно уволят, и из-за Минхёка (и того, что он не догадался набрать Кихёна в шесть утра вместо несработавшего будильника) они обязательно закончат жизнь в статусе бомжей под мостом, Минхёк старается принять это как можно более спокойно и рассудительно. Такой уж Кихён, не бросать же с ним общаться только потому, что он слишком много переживает, а потом вымещает всё, что накопилось, на всех подряд?

Кихён — это Кихён, с этим ничего не поделать, поэтому Минхёк просто суёт ему в руки сладкий кофе со сливками, который успел купить в ближайшей кофейне, пока его ждал, и они вдвоём спускаются по эскалатору в подземку, уверенно лавируя между толпой очень сонных и инертных людей в строгих костюмах.

— Но почему ты так уверен, что мы сто процентов опоздаем, если мы пока что ещё укладываемся во все сроки? — зевает Минхёк, глотая набранный через трубочку кофе.

— Да потому что я отлично знаю этот общественный транспорт, — машет рукой Кихён, прыгая одной ногой на эскалатор. — Мы сейчас потратим час, не меньше, чтобы просто втиснуться в вагон метро, и выползем на нашей станции, грязные и помятые, потому что так всегда бывает. А у меня, между прочим, собрание по проекту, думаешь, мне пристало выглядеть как подзаборная собака?

Минхёк прыгает на ступеньку вслед за ним и даже не успевает принять удобное положение, как плотный поток людей облепляет его со всех сторон так, что ему приходится нависнуть над Кихёном, из-за чего тот кажется ещё меньше и милее, чем он есть на самом деле. Невольно он издаёт небольшой, тихой смешок.

— Чего ржёшь, мы с тобой не в цирке работаем вообще-то, — тут же хмурится Кихён, одним махом вдувая в себя чуть ли не половину своего латте через трубочку, после чего всё глотает, и Минхёк взглядом провожает кадык, плывущий вниз по его шее.

Может, всему виной спёртый воздух в метро, то ли, действительно, народу так много, что дышать становится нечем и голову начинает немного затуманивать, но Минхёк чувствует кончиком носа едва уловимый запах шампуня Кихёна и на мгновение теряется в чувствах, старательно стёртых из коры головного мозга когда-то очень-очень давно.

Когда стало совершенно понятно, что с Кихёном либо дружба, либо разойтись путями.

— Я не с тебя ржу, идиот, — огрызается Минхёк, и это немного приводит его в чувство. Внезапно проявившиеся старые чувства сейчас ни к чему, поэтому лучше всего было бы просто затолкать их обратно, словно их и не было никогда. — Просто представил как мы с тобой будем побираться, когда нас уволят. Ты будешь петь песни, а я — танцевать вокруг тебя с шапочкой.

На одну короткую секунду Минхёку кажется, что Кихён даже немного улыбнулся, но потом тут же подавил улыбку под напускным видом важности и повернулся обратно спиной, чтобы через секунду сойти вниз с эскалатора.

Очень интересно. Минхёк молча допивает свой кофе, выбрасывая стакан в ближайшую урну, и семенит следом за Кихёном без особых комментариев. Народу на платформе собирается и правда непростительно много, возможно, им действительно не удастся протиснуться в первый прибывший состав. Возможно, придётся пропустить и второй, к большому негодованию Кихёна.

Но тот оказывается удивительно ушлый и проворный: как только на платформу прибывает второй состав, Кихён локтями распихивает всех желающих загрузиться и тянет немного зазевавшегося Минхёка на себя. Толпа сзади напирает, люди возмущаются, но им случайно удаётся занять удобное положение в углу вагона, прислонившись одновременно двум стенкам. Но народу, кажется, прибывает непомерно много, столько даже во всей стране не наберётся, так что Минхёка немного разворачивает, и как только поезд набирает свой ход, инерция резко вжимает его в Кихёна.

— Извини, что не догадался тебя разбудить с утра, — который раз вздыхает Минхёк, носом зарываясь куда-то в излом шеи Кихёна. Они стоят так близко, что Минхёк чувствует его всего, его мягкое, податливое тело, сильный запах его шампуня, который к тому же умножается с потом и феромонами и лупит по нервным окончаниям, как красная тряпка в руках тореадора на быка. Господи, как же он вкусно пахнет, если б вокруг не было толпы офисных овощей, Минхёк бы сожрал его целиком, и плевать на эту годами тянущуюся френдзону, из которой живым не выйти совершенно никак. Если бы Кихён просто позволил себя любить без всяких условностей…

— Ты там что, сосёшь мою кровь из шеи? — тихо, но очень возмущённо шипит он сверху. Минхёк мгновенно выпрямляется, оказываясь практически носом к носу с Кихёном, и категорически мотает головой. Он хочет ляпнуть, что с удовольствием бы сосал другие субстанции из других мест, но мозг в кои-то веки срабатывает намного раньше языка.

Поезд останавливается на другой станции, и народу в их переполненный вагон набивается ещё больше, так много, что их бёдра сжимаются вместе и контролировать все телесные порывы становится совсем невозможно.

— Я как-то недавно читал статью по биохимии, — невпопад отвечает Минхёк вполголоса. Раз уж он сорвался, то, может, хотя бы напоследок оторвётся как следует. — В которой пишется, что у каждой пары совместимых особей имеется своя пара феромонов. Как элементы паззла: ты просто чувствуешь запах другого человека и тебе срывает крышу. Поэтому ты можешь издалека почувствовать запах своей, так сказать, второй половинки, хотя другой человек не услышит ничего, неважно, насколько у него чувствительное обоняние. Это ли не круто?

Он прижимается своим носом к носу Кихёна, рассматривая попеременно то один его тёмный глаз, то другой. И, к своему глубокому разочарованию, не может прочитать в них ничего, совершенно ничегошеньки. Как закрытая от посторонних глаз книга.

Это очень плохой знак. Скорее всего, после этого они выйдут одновременно из этого злополучного вагона, чувствуя себя как неловкие сотрудники, вынужденные идти рядом друг с другом, но не знающие, чем заполнить пустоту между ними, а потом и вовсе всё общение сойдёт на нет, словно они и не дружили никогда. Кихён слишком консервативный и пугливый, чтобы осмелиться на такой шаг, но Минхёк больше не может молчать. Его запах сводит с ума, убивает, мучает.

Поезд медленно трогается, но Кихён всё ещё пялится на него, прижимаясь кончиком носа, и внезапно Минхёк сам вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как по его заднице скользит чья-то ладонь, легонько сжимая напоследок. Он уже хочет разорвать этот неловкий зрительный контакт с Кихёном, пытаясь оглянуться и рассмотреть того шутника, который явно перепутал его задницу с чьей-то другой, но его снова сжимают, на этот раз немного сильнее.

— Если ты такой умный, что читаешь научные статьи и тоже чувствуешь этот странный запах, — хрипит Кихён буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от его губ, — то лучше сейчас сфокусироваться на мне.

Это звучит так близко, так чувственно, так эротично, что Минхёк снова замирает, не в силах вдохнуть и крошечной дозы спасительного воздуха. Вторая ладонь обвивает его с другой стороны так, что не остаётся ни секунды сомнения, кому она принадлежит. Невольно в голове проносится шальная мысль, что теперь совсем не ясно, кто из них охотник, а кто — жертва.

Одно мимолётное, почти незаметное движение головой, которое можно списать на толчок состава. Такое крошечное, наверняка люди вокруг них даже не осознали, что только что произошло. Уголки губ сами тянутся в стороны и широкая улыбка натуральным образом селится у него на лице. Точно так же смущённо, но очень счастливо улыбается и Кихён.

Ему кажется, что они совместимы во всём: их запахи, их улыбки, даже то, как идеально лежит его задница в руках Кихёна.

Минхёку хочется думать, что он всё же способен снизить запредельный уровень его стресса. Ещё ему хочется думать, что этот поцелуй — только начало. Большое и очень сильное начало нового этапа его жизни.


End file.
